monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Luane Lono
Luane Lono - Duszyca, urodzona, wychowana i pochowana na Hawajach. Zmarła podczas wieczorka Luau, kiedy nie posłuchała nauczycieli i bawiła się ogniem. Upiorka to nie okiełznana dusza, dziewczyna nie lubi samotności, pasje Luane to florystyka oraz taniec, z tym że jedynie taniec Hula, innych gatunków zwyczajnie nie czuje. Potrafi i lubi wzbudzać w innych osobach ducha walki, oraz motywować. Może wydawać się osobą snobistyczną, przez fakt iż podczas rozmów zbyt często porusza tematy swoich zainteresowań i nie daje prawie że nikomu dojść do głosu. Dziewczyna, ma w sobie wielkie poczucie sprawiedliwości a osobom które jej pomogły, z pewnością tego nie zapomni, starając się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Osobowość Luane to nie okiełznana dusza ,ciągnie ją do nowych doznań. Potrzebuje by poswięcano jej mnóstwo uwagi, nie lubi samotności oraz zsuwania jej w cień innych, odsłania wtedy swoją bardziej "zołzowatą" twarz, wystarczy że kogoś nie polubi, a już ta osoba ma u niej niezbyt ciekawie, Luane potrafi zranić słowem, bardziej niż pięścią,mimo to nie lubi kłótni - raczej stara się nie wchodzić innym w paradę, agresywna oraz mściwa staje się jedynie wtedy, kiedy czuje ze ktoś jej zagraża, potrafi z przyjaciela uczynić kogoś swoim wrogiem. Dziewczyna potrafi walczyć o swoje, utrzymac grupę w ryzach, dosyć łatwo ją przekupić, jest łasa na rzeczy materialne oraz komplementy. Upiorka często nie potrafi zachować zimnej krwi i idzie "niczym ogień" kiedy znajdzie się powód czy sytuacja/ osoba która jej się nie podoba, momentalnie potrafi wybuchnąć, i brnie do przodu, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami swoich poczynań, to dlatego często pakuje się w kłopoty z innymi osobami. Przebywanie z Luane bywa ciężkie, często tematy poruszane przez Lu, dotyczą albo jej hobby albo jej osiągnięć, przez co znaczne grono osób ma pannę Lono, za zwykłą egoistkę. Dla nie lubianych przez siebie osób, Luane staje się istnym koszmarem, nie szczędzi im hamskich odzywek, uwag czy też zwyczajnej,, wrednej krytyki oraz często paskudnych żartów. Dla pozostałych osób, Luane jest istnym wulkanem energii, nieokrzesaną bojowniczką o swoje marzenia. Wygląd Luane to wysoka dziewczyna o kawowej, zwęglonej skórze. Rysy twarzy dziewczyny są typowe dla mieszkańców Hawajów,jej włosy mają odcień ciemnej szarosci, są rzadkie i wyglądają jakby były podpalone, widać w nich języki ognia. Oczy Luane ma dwu kolorowe - jej źrenice są pomarańczowe, a białka zielone. Ma dość wyraziste brwi. Usta dziewczyny, są nieregularne - dolna warga jest pełniejsza od górnej, nie maluje ich, nie musi z uwagi na różany kolor, którego nabrały po jej śmierci. Co ciekawe, wraz z jej śmiercią, jej wygląd uległ dosyć widocznym zmianom. Relacje 'Rodzina' Luane jak większość duchów, była normalską, matki nie zna, wychowywał ja ojciec, aczkolwiek rzadko go widywała gdyż był nauczycielem w pobliskiej szkole podstawowej, jedynej na całą wioskę, więc miał na głowie pełno obowiązków. Dziewczyna posiadała także dzaidków, oraz kuzyna, aczkolwiek pamięta ich jak przez mgłę. Duszycę, kilka dni po jej śmierci przygarneła rodzina duchów, o dosyć sporej liczbie członków. Luane na początku nie chciała się do nich przyłączyć, jednakże zauważyła że nie może działać jedynie na swoją rękę, przybrana matka Luane - Nani, zajmowała się florystyką, rozbudowała w dziewczynie miłość do kwiatów, przybrany ojciec Luane - Maui, był okolicznym "szamanem" , zajmował się opieką nad swoim plemieniem, dziewczyna zyskała także przybrane rodzeństwo, starszą siostrę - Anini oraz starszego brata - Mua. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dziewczyna nie zna swojej dlaszej rodziny, nie wie czy ma kuzynki, kuzynów i tym podobne, o wszystkich bilogicznych krwnych zapomniałą po śmierci, nie zna rodziców przybranych rodzicieli. 'Miłość' Luane nigdy się w nikim na poważnie nie zakochała, uważa że jest za młoda by myśleć o poważnym związku, twierdzi że miłość przyjdzie z czasem. 'Zwierzak' Luane nie posiada żadnych zwierzaków, jest nieodpowiedzialna i nie potrafiłaby się jakimś zająć. Ku nieszczęściu pupilków wszelakiej maści, zaczęła jakiegoś dla siebie szukać...najbardziej dziewczyna chciałaby zostać właścicielką pieska, bardzo lubi te zwierzęta oraz uważa je za urocze i rozkoszne. 'Przyjaciele' Luane na tą chwilę, przyjaźnii się jedynie z Sakura Naegi. 'Znajomi' Do grona szkolnych znajomych duszycy należą jedynie Justin Saina, który pomógł jej bezinteresownie, i dziewczyna czuje że ma wobec chłopaka dług wdzięczności, a także Maya Bzee, którą z nieznanych sobie powodów, hawajka widuje niesamowicie często. 'Wrogowie' Luane najbardziej ze wszystkich uczniów, nienawidzi (z wzajemnością) Libby Starfish, która podpadła jej okrutnym psikusem, nie lubi także jej koleżanki Yumarain Song, z uwai na brak reakcji na znęcanie się nad innymi przez Libby. 'Historie relacji' Z Sakurą Naegi Te dwie upiorki połączyła wspólna pasja - florystyka. Widywały się już wcześniej, aczkolwiek zaznajomiły się lepiej podczas jednej z przerw. Luane otoczona kwiatami w szkolnym ogrodzie, zbierała rośliny by następnie uplec z nich wianek. Część pracy miała już zaczętą, obok duszycy leżał zaczęty kawałek wianka, a koszyk był w połowie zapełniony roślinami, jakie tylko duszycy wpadły w pół przeźroczyste ręce. Rozmarzona dalej zrywała roślinki, kiedy jej dłoń natrafiła na coś twardego, jakby wykonanego z drewna, na inną dłoń - na dłoń Sakury. Obie odskoczyły jak oparzone, ich rozmowa zaczęła się od wymiany nazw gatunków kwiatów, jakie udało im się uzbierać, później (opuszczając tym samym lekcje) wspólnie uplotły naszyjnik z kwiatów który Luane zachowała. Sakura nawet zdjęła jeden z kwiatów którymi porastały jej gałęzie w głowie, by dołączyć go do naszyjnika. Dziewczyny zostały przyjaciółkami, pomimo tego do dziś jedynym poruszanym przez nie podczas wspólnych rozmów jest florystyka. Z Justinem Saina Poznali się w klasie muzycznej. Luane nie miała zbyt dobrego nastroju albowiem, olała sprawdzian po raz kolejny. Nie to że sie nie uczyła - wręcz przeciwnie - uczyła się tylko...nie tego czego trzeba było. Dziewczyna miała dość, uważała że nauczyciel zwyczajnie się na nią uwziął, postanowiła zrobić mały odwet - kiedy wszyscy opuścili salę, przeniknęła przez drzwi, wyjęła z plecaka kilka pinezek, by położyć je na krześle profesora, "Żart" dziecinny, ale Luane w pełni satysfakcjonował. Cichutko podfrunęła do biurka, już chciała zrobić psikusa gdy drzwi klasy się uchyliły. Do pomieszczenia muzycznego wszedł Justin który nie rozglądając się od razu podszedł do jednej z ławek, by zabrać leżącą na niej partyturę, najwyraźniej jej zapomniał, albo jakiś jego znajomy. Luane starała się zostać nie zauważona,jednakże z nerwów jej włosy zaczęły się lekko tlić, a tego trudno było nie zauważyć. Dżinn skierował wzrok za biurko nauczyciela, a tym samym kryjówka Luane została spalona. Upiorka nawet nie próbowała się tłumaczyć, od razu opowiedziała o swoim odwecie, oraz dodała by lepiej Justin nie wchodził jej w drogę, 9nie pytała dżinna o imię, albowiem kojarzyła jego osobę dzięki podsłuchanym na korytarzu rozmowom innych studentów) Justin odrzekł że nie zamierza przeszkadzać duszycy, z kartką w ręku skierowął się do wyjścia, na odchodne celnie zauważył że nauczyciel jest duchem i pinezki raczej nie wywrą na nim zbyt wielkiego wrażenia, a upiorka może mieć jeszcze większe kłopoty. Luane ze złości kopnęła w biurko, krzykiem zatrzymała chłopaka, po czym ze smutkiem że nigdy nie nauczy się tyle, by zadowolić nauczyciela. Chłopak słysząc o instrumentalnej bezradności Luane, lekko się uśmiechnął i od razu zaoferował swoją pomoc, a duszyca nie mając zbytnio wyboru ją przyjęła. Przez dobra godzinę Justin tłumaczył Luane czym jest gitara, oraz uczył czytać nuty ( choć sam miał z tym lekki problem) duszyca nie była łatwą uczennicą, załamany chłopak w duchu stwierdził że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, pożegnał Luane po czym wyraźnie zmęczony wyszedł z sali. Następnego dnia Luane podeszła do nauczyciela pytając czy mogłaby ponownie zdawać sprawdzian, z początku tylko tępo trzymała gitare patrząc na partyturę pod surowym wzrokiem profesora, jednakże po chwili coś ją tknęło i bez większego namysłu zaczęła grać, koniec końców otrzymała ocenę dobrą. W stanie szoku szczęśćia, przytuliła nauczyciela po czym pędem wyleciała z klasy, odnalazła Justina, który wraz z Blair przechadzał się korytarzem, po czym tak samo jak profesora mocno go przytuliła unosząc lekko nad ziemię, wykrzykując przy tym słowa wdzięczności, oraz ze dzięki jego pomocy, już nie czuje się taka tępa z muzyki. Chłopak był zmieszany oraz lekko zdziwiony reakcją Luane, na ziemię duszycę sprowadził wzrok Blair, której wyraźnie przeszkadzał fakt przytulania jej chłopaka przez duszycę. Luane trochę głupio się uśmiechnęła po czym zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Czuje że ma wobec osoby chłopaka dług wdzięczności. Z Mayą Bzee Dziewczyny poznały się przypadkiem, dosłownie wpadły na siebie na korytarzu szkolnym, Maya jak to ma w zwyczaju, zaczęła krzyczeć na duszycę, a ta zwyczajnie olała dziewczynę, co wprawiło panne Bzee w małe zamieszanie. Później znów na siebie wpadły, i tak wpadały na siebie aż zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać, śmiały się że chyba są na siebie skazane, obecnie często się widują oraz uczą, mimo że uczęszczają do dwóch oddzielnych klas. Z Libby Starfish Swoją Nemezis, Luane poznała podczas lekcji W-Fu. Pewnie nic by się nie wydarzyło, gdyby nie ingerencja Libby. Chociaż Luane odkąd tylko ujrzała twarz potworzycy, wiedziała że nie zapała do niej sympatią i raczej, ba! na pewno się nie dogadają. W tym stwierdzeniu utrzymał Luane wybryk Libby, dziewczyna założyła się z Yumarain że wyleje butelkę wody na czyjąś głowę, taki modny zdaniem Yumy "Czelendź" (błąd celowy) no a że duszyca stała tuż przed Libby, obok której stała Yumarain, wybór padł na Luane. Morska dziewczyna odkręciła zakrętkę od butelki wody źródlanej po czym wylała zawartość prościutko na głowę Luane, pomimo bycia duchem Lu aż zapłonęła ze złości, z impetem rzuciła się na Libby po czym przygwoździła ją do drzwi kantorka nauczycieli W-Fu i przeszyła ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Pewnie doszłoby do rękoczynów, gdyby nie interwencja nauczyciela, którego zwabił smród spalenizny, Yuma tymczasem nagrywała wszysttelefon. "Ona jest psychiczna" - rzekła po wszystkim Libby do Yumy, na co Luane odrzekła -"Wolę być psychiczna niż tępa jak młot, igrasz z ogniem i się oparzysz". Filmik Yumy sprawił że Luane stała się jednym ze szkolnych postrachów, od tamtej pory duszyca nie przestaje przesladowac Libby kiedy tylko może, nie szczędzi jej paskudnych żartów czy obelg, morska dziewczyna zaczęła się trochę duszycy obawiać, co Luane dodatkowo nakręca by się na niej zemścić. Zdolności *'lewitacja '- Luane potrafi lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza *'Telekineza' - Luane może przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli. *'przenikliwość' - Luane potrafi przenikać przez ciała stałe. *'Podpalanie' - Duszyca w stanie silnych emocji, jest w stanie rzucać kulami ognia oraz stawać w płomieniach. Zainteresowania 'Taniec hula' Luane interesuje się tym tańcem, nic dziwnego, pochodzi z Hawajów. Dziewczyna jest zdolną tancerką, spokojnie mogłaby tańczyć także w innych typach, ale jak sama twierdził, innych po prostu nie czuje. Często można zauważyć Luane jak tańczy w samotności, zwłaszcza o zachodzie oraz wschodzie słońca. 'Wyplatanie wianków i florystyka' Luane bardzo podziwia piękno kwiatów i uwielbia tworzyć z nich wianki. Jak mało kto zna się na egzotycznych kwiatach oraz innych roślinach, jeszcze za czasów życia i zamieszkiwania Hawaii,niesamowicie interesowała się florystyką, zostało jej to po dni dzisiejsze. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Luane wygląda tak, jakby ktoś ją przed chwilą podpalił. Tzn. ma poszarpane włosy, dymiącą skórę i mnóstwo ognistych języków dookoła siebie. Jej wygląd wiążę się ze sposobem, w jaki zginęła. *Często nosi spódniczki wykonane z trawy, oraz brązowe topy. *Codziennie ma na sobie chociaż jeden kwiatowy akcent np. bransoletkę, czy naszyjnik. *Wokół jej osoby, roztacza się smród spalenizny. Słówko o Luane... Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki: '''Lua, Lualo,Lilo *'Ulubione powiedzonko;' Płoń! *'Nie rusza się bez''' bransoletki z hawajskich kwiatów, którą miała na sobie w dniu śmierci. *'Najbardziej lubi' Zawieranie znajomości, przygody, kwiaty. *'A najmniej '''Monotonność, samotność. Ciekawostki *Jej drugie imię nawiązuje do głównej bohaterki filmu Disney'a "Lilo i Stich", akcja filmu rozgrywała się na Hawajach. *Jej nazwisko jest jednym z z "zaklęć" ułatwiających opuszczenie ciała przez duszę, w które wierzą rdzennie plemiona Hawajskie. Nie jest jej "biologicznym" nazwiskiem, przyjęła je wraz z przygarnięciem przez rodzinę duchów. *Po śmierci, zapomniała o swojej biologicznej rodzinie. *Jej wygląd w serii "Gloom Beach" (Włosy,ubranie) są inspirowane Moaną, główną bohaterką filmu Disney'a "Waiana:Skarb Oceanu" *Uwielbia delikatne posiłki, jej ulubionym owocem jest ananas, co ciekawe za zycia go nieznosiła ponad wszystko. *Strój w FDOS został zainspirowany simową pracą Liścia. Biografia Skrócona Luane na świat przyszła na Hawajach, nie była łatwym dzieckiem, nie słuchała się starszych i zawsze chciała robić wszystko po swojemu, wielokrotnie była karana za swoje nieposłuszeństwo, ona jednak zapominała o tym po kilku dniach. Zawsze ciągnęło ją do nowych przeżyć, wiele razy usłyszała, że jej temperament i dusza odkrywcy może ją zgubić. Uczyła się... przeciętnie, nie miała zbyt wielu znajomych, wolała przebywać w towarzystwie osób dorosłych. W noc, w którą zginęła, był organizowany wieczorek Luau z okazji pasowania na uczniów jedynej szkoły w wiosce Luane, nauczyciele wielokrotnie przestrzegali podopiecznych, by nie zbliżali się do ognia i uważnie słuchali instruktorów. Wszyscy słuchali prócz Luane, kiedy zobaczyła taniec z ogniem obudziła się w niej chęć doznania przeżycia jakim jest obcowanie z płomieniami. Kiedy instruktor skończył swój pokaz, ona już miała płonącą pochodnię w ręku, nauczyciel wielokrotnie do niej krzyczał, by natychmiast odłożyła pochodnię, ponieważ nie jest doświadczona. Koledzy z jej klasy reagowali śmiechem na Luane, która kompletnie olewała słowa nauczyciela, niestety parę chwil później nikomu nie było do śmiechu - w powietrzu czuć było smród palonej skóry i włosów, Luane stała w ogniu i umierała na oczach instruktora i swoich szkolnych kolegów. Mimo resuscytacji i dość szybkiej pomocy, zmarła niemalże natychmiast, na jej włosach jeszcze tliły się płomienne ogniki. Kilka dni po owym zdarzeniu, duszycę przygarnęła inna rodzina duchów - upiorka długo błąkała się po hawajskich plażach, robiąc psikusy innym osobom, czy wyplatając wianki. spędziła w przybranej rodzinie większość swojego (nie0życia, i dosyć dobrze wspomina przybranych krewnych, po śmierci, zapomniała kompletnie o swojej biologicznej rodzinie, toteż brakowało jej towarzystwa innych. Pewnego słonecznego dnia, do okolicy w której mieszkała przybrana rodzina Luane, trafiła ulotka reklamująca Straszyceum, Luane kręciła na to nosem, lecz jej przybrani rodzice byli wręcz zachwyceni, chcieli do Straszyceum wyprawić jej przybrane, starsze rodzeństwo, brata oraz siostrę. Luane wolała zostać na wyspie. cdn. Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu''' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2016. Luane ID 2.jpg Włosy Luane są rozpuszczone, sięgają jej ud i sprawiają wrażenie potarganych. Pojedyńcze kosmyki są rozwiane i "podpalone". Fryzurę zdobi kwiat, sprawiający wrażenie strawionego przez ogień. Dziewczyna ma na sobie brązowy, opięty top przypominający trochę sportowy stanik, zieloną spódnicę do kolan, ozdobioną pojedyńczymi elementami trawy a jej szyję zdobi lei z kwiatów. Wokół bioder ma związany pas z kwiatów. Buty duszycy to brązowe klapki, z zapięciami ozdobionymi kwiatami. Na je makijaż składają się - czerwona szminka i zielonkawe cienie. 'Defenders of Light' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2017. *'Kolor' - Jasna zieleń. *'Towarzysz' - Pia. *'Broń' - Pochodnia. Luane DoL.jpeg W tej serii włosy Luane zostały wyprostowane, kilka kosmyków spiętych w warkoczyk za pomoca kwiatowej spinki, a kilka swobodnie unosi się wokół głowy duszycy. Ubrana jest w komplet składający się z topu w odcieniu soczystej zielenii, oraz spodenki nieco powyżej kolan w tym samym kolorze. Top przy kolnierzyku został ozdobiony trój koloroqymi kryształkami, odsłania on pępek duszycy, który został przebity zielonym, kryształowym kolczykiem. Przepasana jest zielonym materiałem, tworzącym coś na wzór trenu. Posiada również zloty, ciężki pas z zielonym kryształem na samym środku. Buty duszycy sa zielone, ze złotą koturną, nie zasłaniają palców stóp duszycy, dodatkowo obuwie u góry spięte zostalo bransoletkami, różpwymi kwiatami. Ręce hawajki ozdobione sa zielonymi bransoletami, oraz różowymi kwiatami. Duszyca została zaopatrzona w bezowo-zlotawą pochodnię. Jej makijaż sklada się z czerwonej pomadki oraz żółto pomaranczowych cieni do powiek, jej policzki ozdobiono zółtawym pudrem, a brwi kredką do oczu. 'A Musically Horryfing Inspiration' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' -2017. *'Piosenka' - Justin Timberlake - Don't hold the wall. Luane AMHI.jpg W tej serii włosy Luane zostały pofalowane na końcówkach, a pojedyńcze kosmyki zaczesane na jej czoło, kilka z kosmyków, swobodnie sterczą na głowie duszycy. Jej fryzura została ozdobiona różowymi, malitkimi kwiatami. Ubrana jest w przylegające, zielone spodenki do kolan, z których kieszeni wystaje pomarańczowa para słuchawek, oraz różową, równie przylegającą do jej osoby bluskę bez ramiączek oraz z dużym dekoltem, wzór na ubraniu przedstawia hawajskie kwiaty. Szyję Luane zdobi czarny naszyjnik, jej lewe ramię bransoleta z kwiatów, a prawą dłoń - kilka zielonych sznureczków. Buty dziewczyny to czarno - brązowe półbuty, których "języki" zostały ozdobione fioletowymi kwiatami, jedynym elementem makijażu Luane, jest perłowa szminka. Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|left|290pxHawaje – najmłodszy z 50. stanów USA (dołączony 21 sierpnia 1959 roku). Jedyny stan leżący wyłącznie na wyspach. Położony na archipelagu Hawaje, w północno-środkowej części Oceanu Spokojnego. Stolicą stanu jest Honolulu leżące na wyspie Oʻahu. Archipelag jest pochodzenia wulkanicznego. Rozpościera się na długości niemal 2,5 tys. km. Składa się z 137 wysp, w tym z 8 głównych spośród których 7 jest zamieszkanych– Hawaiʻi, Oʻahu, Kauaʻi, Molokaʻi, Lānaʻi, Maui i Niʻihau; wyspa Kahoʻolawe jest niezamieszkana. Powierzchnia wysp jest górzysta, a na terenie archipelagu znajduje się wiele czynnych wulkanów. Po stanach Alaska, Floryda i Kalifornia, Hawaje posiadają czwartą najdłuższą linię brzegową w USA. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|180pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym.Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami.Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Galeria Luane paint.png|z Painta Luane ID 2.jpg Luane ID.jpg Luane Lono.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek SzkicLuane.jpeg|Szkic pierwszego basica w pełni Luane szkic.jpeg|zbliżenie na mordkę Luane Luane moodboard new by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Luane & Claudie w zimowych strojach szkic długopis.jpg Luane chibi w zeszycie.jpg|Chibi solo w zeszycie 2017 r. Luane anime style.jpg LuaneStaryBardzoProjekt.jpg|Jeden z pierwszyxh rysunków. Stroje Luane AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration SzkicLuaneGB.jpeg|Szkic Gloom Beach Luane FFT.jpeg|Freaky Field Trip Luane ByBy GG.jpeg|Boo York, Boo York Gala Ghoulfriends GrupkaOCdoDoL.jpg Luane FDOS.jpg|First day of school Luane DoL.jpeg|Defenders of Light oraz jej towarzyszka, Pia Bliar & Luane DoL.jpg Luane DoL portret.jpg DoL główki w nowych kolorach projekt 1.jpg Od innych Luane Skullette.png|Skullette Luane od PixieGiggler IMG 20170712 155939.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Luanetwarz.png|Od Liścia Luaneeeeeeeeee.png|w simsach od Liścia Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuane.png|Jak obok, tyle że portret, również od Liścia Meta timeline *'2016' - Rochi mouscedes planuje zrobić OC wyglądem inspirowaną tradycją Hawajów *'2016' - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Luane Lono *'2016 końcówka' - zostaje ujawniony pierwszy rysunek, oraz inne arty. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Luane oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów miejsca pochodzenia oraz klasycznego potwora). *'10.07.17' - Luane opuszcza brudnopis i zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija